Contrary to closed incubators, open thermotherapy devices for prematurely born and newborn patients offer a substantially better access for care and therapy procedures at the patient. Open thermotherapy devices are also called open patient care units. However, the tempering and conditioning that is right for the patient represents a technical challenge that continues to exist in such thermotherapy devices.
According to DE 103 20 195 B4 or DE 10 2004 016 080 A1, the microclimate above the bed surface of an open thermotherapy device is brought about by air flows from discharge channels along the sides of the bed surface. To minimize the energy expenditure, the air flows are returned or recirculated especially through an exhaust device arranged fittingly on the head side above the bed surface.
Regardless of whether one-layer or two-layer air flows are used on the particular sides of the bed surface, the discharge flows are directed at a constant angle to the bed surface and/or at a constant angle to the head-side exhaust. Moreover, the velocity distributions of the air flows along the particular discharge channels remain constant. Due to the constant angles and constant velocities in the course of the sides of the bed surface, shears develop between the individual air flows, which lead to turbulence and consequently to an extensive instability of the microclimate. In addition, the constant velocity in terms of direction and value leads to a discharge flow that is directed inhomogeneously towards the exhaust device.